


Let It Snow

by DaisyCloud



Series: 100 Way To Love [5]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Carmen grew up off the coast of South Africa, she was not built for New York winters. Her wonderful girlfriend however was.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: 100 Way To Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 12, "Take my jacket, it's cold outside." From this list, https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Let It Snow**

Carmen was visiting New York for the first time ever. When her wonderful girlfriend gave her the puppy eyes asking for something that was well within her powers, especially after she sacrificed so much, Carmen was unable to resist. That led to her being miserable in New York on New Year's eve.

Ivy and Zack wanted to witness a New York ball drop in person. She had found a spot that wasn't exactly in Times Square but would give them a great view. A better one than they would have standing on the ground. It coincidently happened to be the roof of a nearby apartment building that was way too easy to access, but that's a different story.

And now, her Ivy and Zack were standing on a rooftop they technically weren't supposed to be on, in the middle of the two coldest months in New York. Carmen looked at her carefully selected jacket, one of the warmer, but on the cooler side she owned. It was not a good idea to trust her Canadian and Boston friends when getting ready.

"You cold, Carm?" Ivy said. She was frowning thoughtfully at her girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Carmen told her, pushing her hands further into her pockets. It was a bold faced lie, and anyone could tell from the amount she was shivering.

"You sure?" Ivy asked.

"Yea-eah, I'm sure I'll be fine, Ives, I promise." Carmen didn't mention that being fine entitled not complaining about being absolutely frozen.

"If you say so, Carmen."

Carmen watched as Zack rolled up a snowman with Ivy's help. It put a smile on her face as the two argued over who's hat was going on it's head. Ivy came out the victor, placing Zack's hat on it, ignoring his protests of "Hey, uncalled for!"

Ivy chucked a snowball at him, missing. "Why don't you help me find some rocks for Andy's eyes, doofus!" she yelled back.

"We're on a roof, Sis. I don't think we're gonna find any rocks," he said back. Zack des proven correct when the two didn't find any after about ten minutes.

"Hey, Carmen," she said. "How about the two of us go get some coffee from that shop over there?" Carmen had to admit, going into a nice, warm building seemed like a great idea right now.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Great!" Ivy said. She then proceeded to drag Carmen down to ground level with her.

When they got to the doorway of the store Ivy said, "Get me a latte and a Boston Cream, would'cha? I'm just going to do something real quick."

Carmen was left staring confusedly at the back of the Boston girl as disappeared into the crowd. She entered the coffeehouse, sighing at the warmth that seeped into her bones, it was almost painful, but she was grateful all the same. She placed the order for the three of them. Twenty minutes later, just as the barista gave her the drinks, Ivy came back in holding a shopping bag. 

"Take my jacket," she said, already undoing the zipper, "it's cold outside."

"What about you," Carmen asked.

"That's what this is for," Ivy said, pulling out a pair of sweaters out of the bag. "They'll keep me nice and toasty." Carmen doubted that was true, but Ivy didn't do the self-sacrificial thing when it was cold.

"Alright," Carmen agreed, putting on the coat. She was feeling the effects immediately, whether it was psychosomatic or not. "Thank you."

"No problem, Carm," Ivy said. She grabbed the bag of doughnuts, letting Carmen grab the hot drinks. The two walked back to Zack. They talked until the countdown began.

"Ten."

Ivy wrapped her arm around Carmen.

"Nine."

Carmen pulled a hand out of her pocket around Ivy.

"Eight."

Ivy spun Carmen around to face her.

"Seven."

Carmen's other hand crept up to Ivy's cheek.

"Six."

Ivy snuck her arm around Carmen's neck

"Five."

Carmen bent down slightly, letting her breathe tickle Ivy's face.

"Four."

Ivy pulls Carmen closer.

"Three."

Carmen's thumb strokes over Ivy's cheek as she smiles.

"Two."

"You ready?"

"One."

"As ever."

"Happy New Year's!"

The both of them leaned in for the kiss, sharing several tender moments of it. "Alright love birds, if you don't break it up soon, I'll start throwing snowballs," Zack said. The pair broke apart, giving a glare to Zack.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same if your ‐ ," Ivy got interrupted by a snowball hitting her arm. "Oh, it's on," she said, making one of her own. Carmen just smiled at their antics.


End file.
